MBMS (Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service) is used to provide Multimedia Broadcast/Multicast Service (MBMS) for users in wireless cell. During multi-cell transmission, such MBMS service shall support MBSFN (Multimedia Broadcast Single Frequency Network) transmission mode. Refer to FIG. 1 which shows the relations between MBMS Service Area and MBSFN synchronization Area. MBMS Service Area comprises of one or several service identification(s), each of which is mapped to one or several MBSFN area(s).
When the UE (User Equipment) receiving MBMS service moves in various MBSFN Areas or moves to the boundary within the same MBSFN area, source base station may perform area handing over on UE.
Currently, source base station mainly selects a cell with better signal quality from measurement report of UE, and then hands over the UE onto the cell.
The aforementioned handing over process may lead to MBMS service interruption of UE. For example, according to measurement report of UE, the target cell of source base station may be cell 2 or cell 3, but supposing that cell 2 supports MBMS service while cell 3 does not, source base station may hand over UE to cell 3, thus leading to MBMS service interruption of UE.